The School
by ZoeisZbest
Summary: When Story's are in Chaos, Where do they go? The School of course! Read as the characters KC and PJO are on an exiting journey meeting other people from different books.


**The School**

**My first fan fic. I have a co author, whose name is biancarox8802 . Please visit her fanfics, review and rate mine. Enjoy**

Chapter 1

Sadie's POV:

It was another day at the Brooklyn House.

We defeated Apophis, Ra was awakened and Ma'at has been restored.

Today we are checking the unexplainable magic close to Long Island.

We told Amos, and he told us not to go, but that just made me want to go more.

"No we are not going, you heard Amos!"Carter yelled.

"Well its either you join Felix, Walt, ZIA and me or you just stay here and mope around, Carter!" I yelled back.

"Fine" He grumbled, but I could tell from the expression on his face, he was worried.

Weird.

"Well, we're leaving tomorrow morning." And with that, I stomped back to my room and plopped on my bed and fell asleep.

My ba decided to take a trip, I was in some sort of camp, it was beautiful but the cabins were all very different, it was night I looked around an saw something like a campfire so I hovered forward I really hope I was invisible because there were many people.

I thought I recognized someone, I looked closer it was Drew and Lacy and they were sitting together.

And laughing, how dare her.

So this was the camp Lacy was talking about.

I was just about to explore more but the horse like man just decided to make an announcement.

"Campers I hope you'll stay safe out in the mortal world, see you next summer, better hurry up before the harpies eat you" And everyone scattered.

I followed Drew and Lacy to this life size Barbie house I was about to enter but my badecided to go back to my body.

I woke up with the sound of an explosion.

I ran downstairs but I was too late.

I was surprised to see Drew, Lacy and this other girl with black hair and brown eyes, and tan.

Everyone was in complete chaos we have a whole team but they were winning.

I pulled my staff and wand from the daut and yelled "Ha'di" the was a big explosion but my magic didn't affect them.

_Weird._

Lacy ran up to me, and was holding a ruler, no dagger , no pencil I don't know.

"Sadie something is wrong, please tell me your not dating Walt, Cause if you are there will be consequences so just….. just leave him" She yelled.

But my attention was on Carter and Anubis.

Anubis seemed to have controlled Walt because he was the last one with Carter standing.

Then Carter fell. _Idiot._

I lowered my vision to the daut and saw Anubis/Walt in an Egyptian Styled clothes but the intruders were in this beautiful dress.

Walt I think I should be calling him Anubis for now.

We were defending the best we can so I shot a sleep spell it worked bad thing was everyone was asleep so, I dragged Drew first then Lacy then the other girl to a cell I just conjured up.

**Line break (italics Felix thoughts)**

So I woke the others we were startled, confused.

I told them what happened then all heads turned to Amos

"So have you heard of Greek mythology?"

We all nodded our heads

"So it's real the gods, monsters and most importantly the demigods" Felix flinched. _Khione._

"Demigods are the offspring of gods and humans….."blah blah blah just more things about their myths. "And finally, Long Island, you can leave after school, and, Sadie, interrogate the prisoners" With that he, walked off.

Line break just bus ride and preparing for school

Carter POV:

So I stepped off the bus just a normal day at bag just without Drew and Lacy and the regular absents.

Then I saw the group I hate most Percy and Co.

For some reason just looking at him just wants me to whip my sword out and attack.

School was regular though Percy and everyone else in the group seemed worried.

**(The group is Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Bianca [My co-author says: YAY!], Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Piper and the Stolls)**

**(This part on, is the main idea of moi, BIANCAROX8802!)**

"You're acting… weird. You guys okay?" I asked, glancing at them.

"Yeah. Fine." Percy muttered in response, looking at the door as if he expected someone to walk in.

I saw the pretty blonde girl he was with, lean in and smile, but as a cover for something else.

"Percy?" She smiled sweetly.

"Yeah…" Percy looked as if he was beside a bomb about to explode.

"Where are the girls? Our… teacher… will kill me if I lose Lacy." The pretty girl continued, letting some steel from her eyes flow to her voice.

Suddenly, I felt worried. Wasn't Lacy our prisoner?

"They'll be back soon, Annabeth, I'm sure." He didn't look so sure.

A girl, who seemed a bit wispy, and gothic, but hard to focus on, slid beside them.

"If you want," Goth girl started, "I could check."

"You'd never get past that security." The cute blonde girl, Annabeth, rolled her eyes.

"My little _secret_ might just get me through." She urged.

"Well if you're really so sure they are there, go" Annabeth dismissed the girl with a wave of her hand.

I was going to get her to be my little sweetheart.

Then something happened that crushed my spirits.

Annabeth gave Percy a quick peck on the cheek, but when I say peck, I mean a _really_ affectionate peck.

**(I also added a few little corrections. You should've read the original script. But I swear, the entire thing is the talent of fanofpercyjackson)**

Then the bell rang, time to go to class.

-Line break-

Mythology class was when Goth girl came back, looking W-O-R-R-I-E-D.

"Good morrow, students, I am you're substitute for Mrs. Reins. I am Mr. Brunner." A man on a wheelchair entered the classroom.

Percy and co. looked really worried when they saw him. A boy, who happened to be white as a ghost, got even whiter.

"Now, today we will be studying-" Mr. Brunner was cut off by that Goth girl.

"Sorry I'm late , uh oh" Mr. Brunner looked furious to see her.

"You're late Ms. di Angelo, What is your excuse, please enlighten me" Mr. Brunner seethed.

"Uh… there was a lot of traffic… and a shark fell out of the sky and crushed my mother in my car… don't kill me…" She mumbled.

"She means that there was deadly traffic on the roads." Travis rolled his eyes at Goth girl's pathetic lies.

**(Percy told Carter the group's names)**

"Yeah." She muttered.

"Oh, and our two guests, the child and her sister, where may they be?" Mr. Brunner shot a hard look at Annabeth.

"They were your responsibility, Ms. Chase." He added coldly.

Annabeth gulped.

" Um… the child went to the cafeteria and the brat girl went to check out the living soil." she stammered.

" I hate that snob." A little boy, maybe Goth girl's brother, whispered loud enough for everybody to hear.

That kid looked like about 13 years old. How'd he end up in High School? He should be in 7th grade.

"Why are you in High School? Shouldn't you be in Middle School?" I inquired.

"Because I skipped grades." He replied.

The bell rang and made us all jump.

-line break-

Percy Pov:

Judging by what Bianca told us, we were in serious danger.

"Oh gods, how could they have been so _stupid_?" Thalia grumble, covering her head with her hands.

"Percy." Leo, who was on my left side, nudged me.

"Someone's suspicious." He gestured to my friend, Carter, who was looking at us weirdly.

"Hey man." I gave him a wave.

Carter smiled back, but in a distracted way.

"Act normal." I hissed to my group, just to stage up.

Annabeth and Piper started talking about steroids, and how bad they were.

Nico nibbled on a tuna sandwich and had a small conversation about our upcoming Algebra test with the Stolls.

Leo and Jason started discussing 'girl issues'.

Hazel and Bianca tried to get the same biscuit off of a plate, and they both missed, starting an argument.

Frank asked Thalia about the Hunters, and they eventually got into a deep conversation about whether pickles tasted good or bad with trout.

I took a bite of my hamburger, occasionally glancing at Carter.

He got distracted, so we tried to come up with plans to bust Drew and Lacy out.

"Couldn't we leave Drew?" Leo wrinkled his nose in distaste, while Hazel sighed at him.

"Look, this _Drew_ mustn't be _that_ bad." She rolled her eyes.

"She is." Jason confirmed, nodding his head.

"But, still, you said the same thing about Nico-" She insisted.

"What?!" Nico yelped.

"Nothing. And, you were wrong about him, so we should still try-" Hazel was cut off again by My Fair Lady.

"Jason, Leo, Hazel's right. Nico, the boys regret what they said about you-" Annabeth started.

"We do?" Leo asked, while Piper accidently-on-purpose spilled hot tea all over him.

"Ow! Ho- I mean, yeah, yeah we regret it." Leo gave a pained smile, while wincing.

Piper nodded approvingly.

"Anyways, they regret not wanting to help you. We have to get Drew and Lacy out, but let's not forget Zoe." Annabeh finished gravely.

Oh gods… I was being so stupid too!

Bianca had helped Zoe out of the Underworld too, but Zoe was the one completing the ritual to be brought back to life. Bianca was stuck as a ghost, while Zoe was a solid person.

We secretly let Zoe accompany Drew and Lacy without Chiron's permission, and now _she_ was trapped too.

I had to get them out.

Both Thalia and Bianca looked pained at the mention of her name.

So, together, we started to devise a plan to help them escape.

**Chapter 2 is going to be Sadie's POV.**

**The last part I have to give credit to my co-author.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO or KC.**

**Rick Riordan does.**


End file.
